Kelabu
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] for: Fanfreaktions. Mengikuti carut marut dunia Kyungsoo. /Kaisoo-EXO


**Title**

Kelabu

.

**Main Cast**

Kim Jongin; Doh Kyungsoo

.

**Category**

BL

.

**Warning**

Absurd. Bener-bener aneh.

.

**Summary**

Mengikuti carut marut dunia Kyungsoo.

.

**Author's Note**

**For: Fanfreaktions**

Hey qaqa! Aku minta maaf jikalau ini mengecewakan. Jangan marah sebelum baca lanjutan catatan untukmu di akhir cerita~

.

.

.

-.000.-

.

_September, 2016_

_Kau yang melankolis, aku yang melankolis. Aku bahagia, kita berdua bahagia. Bersama saat suka, duka pun jua. Selama tiga tahun, kamu telah menjadi orang yang paling berharga. Bukan hanya karena kau mencintaiku, tapi, karena kau penguat jiwaku. Begitupun aku, penguat jiwamu, pembangkit jiwamu - yang melankolis. Tiga tahun bersamamu tidak cukup dilukiskan hanya dengan kata "bahagia". Ketika bercerita mengenai kapan aku mulai mencintaimu, aku pun tak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kapan rasa itu muncul dan meletupkan dadaku. Menyalakan 'api' tersendiri yang menghangatkan gumpalan daging kecil yang terselubung di dada. Denyutnya membuatku gila bahkan seperti ada kelomang yang berjalan di perutku - bergidik, geli! _

_Sepertinya, aku mulai menyukaimu karena persamaan kita. Mulai dari sama-sama menyukai tulisan indah yang kau sebut sastra. Sama-sama tidak bisa hidup tanpa secangkir coklat hangat. Kala malam datang, kita sama-sama membuka jendela sekadar ingin mengeluarkan kepala agar angin dapat menerpa wajah. Kemudian, kita menutup mata, lalu mulai bercerita melalui hembusannya. Seolah angin mengantarkannya padamu, kita bercengkrama melalui angin. Itu hal paling aneh yang pernah kita lakukan. Tapi, aku menyukainya, begitu pun dikau. Persamaan- persamaan itu membawa kita semakin dekat dan terikat. Hingga kita menyadari persamaan kita juga merujuk pada sifat dan sikap - seperti terlalu perasa. Aku tahu dirimu karena kamu adalah bagian diriku. _

_Tapi, ketahuilah jika sekarang aku sedang dilanda ketakutan. Persamaan yang membuat kita lekat kini sangat membuatku takut. Persamaan perasaan yang membuat jantungku membludak ini semakin lama semakin membuatku sakit. Orang berkata, persamaan akan membawa kita pada titik perhentian terakhir - perpisahan. Karena sejatinya yang awet bersama adalah perbedaan, hingga dapat melengkapi satu sama lain. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kita jauh dari itu. Kita tidak saling melengkapi. Kita hanya menjalani persamaan-persamaan kita yang membuatnya seolah lengkap. Menjalani sebuah kesemuan yang tampak nyata. Bahkan sekarang aku bingung apakah aku mencintaimu atau aku mencintai diriku yang ada di dirimu._

.

-.000.-

.

Januari, 2019

Sore itu di ruang redaksi, entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa sangat panas. Padahal pendingin ruangan tepat berada di atasnya. Kyungsoo menyibak rambutnya, kemudian mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya dalam satu kali teguk. Bahkan segelas air pun tak dapat menghilangkan hawa panas yang tubuhnya rasakan. Secara serampangan, ia mengambil kertas-kertas di atas mejanya dan membaca tulisan-tulisannya. Kertas-kertas itu berisi rencana liputan yang harus ia ajukan pada editornya. Sudah tiga kali ia merevisi perencanaan itu. Menyebalkan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa makan karena terlalu panik akan tugas ini.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang reporter baru yang bekerja di salah satu media harian "paling terpercaya". Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya memilih untuk menjadi jurnalis. Padahal cita-citanya sewaktu kecil menjadi seorang dokter. Setelah dewasa, ia menyadari kapasitas otaknya tidak sepadan untuk masuk jurusan kedokteran. Ia juga tidak yakin menjadi dokter yang baik kelak. Ia gegabah dalam satu dua hal. Apa jadinya nyawa manusia ketika diserahkan pada orang gegabah sepertinya. Yang ada, karirnya semakin meredup karena pasien takut mempercayakan hidupnya. Ck, ya.. Oleh karena itu, ia nekat banting setir ke ranah sosial karena melihat peluang serta mengikuti intuisi.

Menjadi seorang reporter membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Didasari oleh kecintaannya pada dunia tulis menulis menjadikan Kyungsoo yakin bahwa inilah dunianya. Hanya pekerjaan reporterlah yang dapat menciptakan sensasi tersendiri. Percampuran detak jantung yang memompa cepat dengan tekanan di kepalanya ketika deadline menghampirinya. Menyenangkan sekaligus menegangkan.

Laki-laki bertubuh kecil ini sudah siap untuk mengabdi pada masyarakat demi asas kebenaran yang terjaga dan kepercayaan yang terpelihara.

Dengan tergagap, kini Si kecil telah duduk di depan editor berusaha membuka mulutnya dan menyuarakan kata pertamanya.

"P- Pak, ini rencana peliputan yang telah saya susun."

Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo mendaratkan tumpukan kertasnya di atas meja sang editor, agar terkesan sopan. Maklum reporter baru harus membangun citra yang baik. Padahal ia sangat ingin meletakkannya dengan melempar kertas-kertas itu tepat pada wajah sang editor. Karena telah membuatnya kewalahan dengan revisi-revisi yang diperintahkan. Beruntung Kyungsoo masih memikirkan hidupnya yang baru memulai karir ini hingga ia menyematkan senyuman termanis di depan editornya, berharap dapat menjadi suap untuk persetujuan rencana peliputannya.

Editor itu pun membuka lembar demi lembar. Membaca dengan hati-hati dan mencoba memahami maksud Kyungsoo melalui tulisan itu. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, ia menjulurkan tangan pada Kyungsoo. Dengan perasaan bingung, Kyungsoo menyambutnya.

"Selamat, kamu akan ikut rapat redaksi bersama pempimpin redaksi dan editor dari desk lain, Kyungsoo," ujarnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau? Mengapa aku harus ikut rapat yang harusnya hanya ada para editor dan pimpinan?"

"Aku juga akan ada di sana, tapi aku ingin kau sendiri menjelaskan perencanaan liputanmu ini, Sayang."

Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak percaya apa yang telah ia dengar barusan.

"Oh tidak! Matilah aku." Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat tahu, ini bukan hal yang baik. Editornya sengaja membawanya ke rapat itu agar ia habis dicecar editor yang lain. Kyungsoo suka sesuatu yang memicu adrenalinnya, tetapi bukan sesuatu seperti ini. Sengaja dimasukkan pada kandang harimau agar diterkam. Bukan untuk melawan, tetapi memang untuk tergigit.

Rapat itu akan mengeksekusi Kyungsoo. Siap tidak siap ia harus siap dengan risiko terbunuh, lalu menjadi buangan. Kemudian, kembali mengadu nasib di dunia kerja baru. Para editor-editor itu terkenal sangat ambisius. Ya iyalah Kyungsoo bodoh. Kalau mereka tidak ambisius, tidak mungkin mereka menjadi eksekutor. Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya sendiri sembari meneriakkan kata bodoh berulang kali.

"Editor Bedebah. Editor Bedebah!" Memaki benar-benar dapat mengurangi rasa gamangnya.

.

-.000.-

.

Pagi itu, Kyungsoo telah tiba di kantor lebih awal. Dia mulai mempelajari bahan-bahan yang akan ia paparkan dalam rapat redaksi siang ini. Baekhyun yang melihat kelangkaan itu segera mengambil langkah menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Hei, Bulat! Ada angin apa kamu datang ke kantor sepagi ini? Aku sangat tahu watakmu yang deadliner itu. Kau selalu tiba di sini 1 menit sebelum jam 9!" ujar Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi si Bulat.

Yang dipanggil Bulat seakan tak mendengar suara Baekhyun bak kaleng rombeng yang memenuhi seisi kantor. Beruntung keadaan kantor masih sepi. Walaupun keadaan ramai pun, pasti ia akan dimaklumi karena Baekhyun adalah reporter senior. Hanya saja Kyungsoo yang tak sanggup menahan malu karena Baekhyun yang membuka aibnya. Semua orang lantas menatap Kyungsoo dengan tertawa kecil. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum, sekali lagi hanya untuk menjaga norma kesopanan.

Baekhyun yang diabaikan merasa tertantang untuk kembali mengusik Kyungsoo. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di depan Kyungsoo sembari menatapnya. Dengan mata berbinar, Baekhyun memandangi laki-laki di depannya dengan lamat-lamat. Memperhatikan setiap detail yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Matanya selalu mengikuti kemana gerakan tubuh pria bulat pergi.

"Baekhyun berenti," kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo pagi ini. Namun, Baekhyun tetap konsisten dengan kegiatan memandangi Kyungsoo si bulat. Ia menambahkan senyum di kegiatan pandang-memandangnya. Kemudian, mengedipkan mata berniat menggoda pria bulat.

"BAEKHYUN BERHENTI! Kau memandangku seperti ingin mengulitiku!" gerutu Kyungsoo. Ia sangat tidak suka dipandang terlalu lama oleh seseorang. Sialnya Baekhyun yang mengetahui hal itu menjadikannya sebagai bahan mainan yang dapat memuaskan hasrat menggoda Kyungsoo.

"GOD! KYUNGSOO SEHAT!" Teriak Baekhyun sembari mengusap dadanya.

"Akhirnya Kyungsoo marah padaku, Tuhan. Terima kasih telah memberinya kesehatan hari ini. Tuhan, kalau bisa Kyungsoo sakitnya besok aja, ya." Sambil cekikian ia melanjutkan.

Rapalan doa yang dipanjatkan Baekhyun dibalas dengan satu pukulan ke lengannya.

"Sakit besok, ndasmu!"

"Ada apa, Kyung? Aku tahu kamu sedang memendam sesuatu~" Sambil mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Hari ini aku dipaksa ikut rapat bersama para editor, Baek. Aku sangat gugup." Kyungsoo tidak berbohong. Memang ia sangatlah gugup saat ini. Bayangkan saja, satu-satunya reporter di ruangan itu adalah dia. Apalagi yang akan memulai paparan terlebih dahulu adalah desk lingkungan - desknya.

"Heol! Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain semangat, Kyung. Rapat itu sangat tertutup. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di sana. Kupastikan kau akan binasa!" Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo erat. Tentu saja itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo gugup. Spontan ia meneguk air liurnya. Melihat reaksi itu Baekhyun tertawa lepas berhasil mengerjai Kyungsoo, sekali lagi.

"Tenang saja, Kyung. Apabila mereka menyukai rencana peliputanmu dan kau berhasil mengemasnya dengan menarik. Kau dapat naik jabatan. Mungkin bisa menjadi asisten editor." Terlihat sekali teman si Bulat itu berusaha menetralkan suasana.

Mau bagaimana lagi, cepat atau lambat ia akan masuk ke ruang eksekusi itu. Ia berharap hari ini, ia tidak mati karena gagal meyakinkan editor-editor itu menaikkan artikelnya.

Kyungsoo berkutat dengan pikirannya. Memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi. Menyiapkan jawaban-jawaban pertanyaan yang mungkin muncul. Ia tidak boleh terlihat ragu. Memikirkan hal-hal demikian membuatnya haus. Ia berjalan menuju dapur kecil yang terletak di sudut ruangan kantor. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan orang-orang kantor untuk membuat minumannya sendiri, entah itu kopi, teh, atau pun lemontea sekali pun. Bahkan mencuci sendiri gelas bekas minuman mereka. Berbeda dengan kantor lain yang selalu dilayani oleh orang-orangnya. Selagi menuju dapur, Kyungsoo melihat kerumunan karyawan yang sedang asyik bercengkrama. Ah, lebih tepatnya bergosip. Namun pagi ini, mereka terlihat lebih heboh dari biasanya. Kyungsoo memilih lemontea sebagai penyegar pikirannya. Sebaiknya ia mencicipi asam terlebih dahulu, bersiap sebelum asam sebenarnya datang kala keluar dari rapat itu.

"Kudengar pimpinan redaksi kita dipindahtugaskan ke luar kota untuk mengembangkan kantor cabang."

"Ya, hari ini kita akan kedatangan penggantinya. Aku berharap ia laki-laki tampan."

"Tentu saja, ia tampan! Kau tahu yang akan menjadi pimpred kita adalah anak dari pemilik media ini."

Terdengar sayup-sayup obrolan para penggosip. Kyungsoo yang tidak bermaksud untuk menguping pun ikut mendengar lantaran suara mereka yang keras. Ck… Baik Baekhyun, baik para penggosip, sama-sama biang kebisingan. Bergosip juga memiliki etika, _toh._ Memelankan sedikit suara tidak memuat pita suaramu rusak. Para penggosip itu selalu membesar-besarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Padahal belum tentu semua orang ingin mendengarnya. Memang seorang jurnalis harus tahu perkembangan terkini, tetapi perkembangan yang memiliki maslahat bagi orang banyak. Bukan menggoreng privasi orang sebagai isu yang layak diperbincangkan. Namun, Kyungsoo memaklumi gosip satu ini karena menyangkut keberlangsungan hidupnya jua. Pimred baru artinya ia akan rapat dengan orang tersebut. Ia lagi-lagi memukul kepalanya sambil berkata "Bodoh" berkali-kali mengetahui nasibnya yang sial.

"Benarkah? Siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Ia Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo yang sedang meneggak lemonteanya spontan tersedak. Ia terbatuk hebat dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya untuk meredakan batuknya - sekaligus jantungnya. Ia mungkin salah dengar. Tidak mungkin laki-laki bernama Kim Jongin itu akan menjadi pimpinan redaksinya. Ya, Jongin tidak suka dunia jurnalistik. Ia mencoba menenangkan jiwa raganya dengan terus berpikir positif bahwa itu tidak mungkin.

"Ia dipaksa terjun ke dunia media karena satu-satunya pewaris. Uniknya, ia tidak mau bekerja sebagai pembina atau penasihat. Ia sendiri yang memustuskan untuk duduk sebagai pimred."

Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Jika itu benar, maka hari ini adalah sebuah kesialan yang paling terkutuk dalam hidup Kyungsoo. Cobaan memang tidak pernah datang sendirian, ia selalu datang tanpa aba-aba dan membawa rekan-rekannya. Tenangkan dirimu, Kyungsoo. Ini hanya prediksi yang belum tentu benar. Itu hanya tebakan karyawan. Aku yakin itu tidak benar. Ya, tentu tidak benar. Lagipula berapa banyak nama Kim Jongin di dunia ini?

-.000.-

Sehun, sang editor, berjalan menuju ruangannya. Kali ini, ia mengenakan kemeja yang dikeluarkan agar terkesan lebih santai. Memang, tak ada aturan khusus di kantor media ini mengenai pakaian. Selama berintegritas, tiap orang akan diperlakukan sama. Tidak dihargai berdasarkan apa yang mereka kenakan. Bahkan, tidak mandi ke kantor pun tak masalah selama kau percaya diri. Hal itu sering dilakukan, pekerja media acapkali "berkemah" di kantor karena breaking news yang tak dapat ditebak terjadinya. Seperti, gempa bumi yang terjadi dini hari sepekan lalu. Editor-editor yang memiliki waktu pulang paling lambat pun menjadi imbasnya. Ia harus mengikhlaskan waktu istirahatnya untuk menyusun ulang layout yang telah disepakati dalam rapat sebelumnya untuk terbit hari esok. Bayangkan betapa hecticnya suasana ruang redaksi tatkala dibombardir dengan kejadian-kejadian tak terprediksi. Sedang lembar-lembar koran itu harus di cetak pukul 3 pagi agar pelanggan tetap menerima koran tepat waktu untuk menemani pagi mereka.

Sehun telah mengetahui bahwa akan ada pimpinan baru di redaksi mereka. Ia juga sangat kenal betul dengan pemimpin baru itu. Bagaimana tidak, mereka telah bersama sedari kecil. Walau demikian, mereka tak pernah satu sekolah. Kim Jongin adalah sahabat karibnya. Teman yang bisa diandalkan sekaligus teman yang merepotkan. Seperti saat ini, ia harus memberikan "kuliah" tentang bagaimana pimpinan redaksi bekerja. Padahal ia tahu kultumnya yang panjangnya itu tidak berguna, Jongin tak acuh. Ia heran mengapa sahabatnya itu mau-maunya menempati posisi pimred yang kosong. Sehun tahu betul bahwa Kim Jongin memiliki dunianya sendiri, dan di sini bukanlah tempatnya. Pria berkulit pucat itu selalu gagal dalam memahami Jongin ketika berurusan dengan jalan hidupnya. Ia itu aneh dan tidak bisa ditebak. Paling tidak, Sehun telah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantunya dalam pekerjaan ini.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Seakan telah melewati hari yang berat, padahal ia beberapa menit yang lalu baru mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi itu.

Tiba-tiba, seorang mengetuk pintu. Ia mempersilakannya masuk. Ketika melihat wajah orang itu, ia menyadari bahwa hari ini akan berjalan sangat panjang. Benar-benar panjang.

Kyungsoo masuk dengan langkah mantap, membawa sebuah map yang berisi bahan-bahan perencanaan liputannya. Ia siap untuk ikut rapat bersama editornya ini.

"Baik, mari kita pergi, Kyungsoo." Baru beberapa langkah dari pintu. Sang editor itu mencela langkahnya dengan kalimat itu. Kyungsoo sedikit kesal, tetapi berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikannya di balik senyumnya.

Mereka menuju ruang rapat bersama. Kyungsoo mendadak membelalakan mata saat sampai di daun pintu ruangan. Ia tak percaya bahwa itu nyata. Bahwa ia sangat mengenali bahu lebar laki-laki itu walau hanya menatapnya dari celah-celah tirai di samping pintu. Bahwa Kim Jongin benar-benar datang. Kim Jongin yang ia kenal. Ia menggosok matanya, menepuk pipi gempalnya, menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan ilusi.

"Ada apa? Ayo segera masuk." Sehun kemudian memimpin langkah duduk di meja bundar yang tertera nama desk mereka. Mau tak mau, pria kecil itu mengikuti langkah itu, melewati editor lainnya tanpa sapaan. Ia sibuk menundukkan wajah. Ia benar-benar malu. Kyungsoo tak tahu apakah ia sanggung menegakkan kepalanya saat rapat dimulai.

Rapat dimulai dengan perkenalan pimred baru kepada seluruh jajaran redaksi. Kim Jongin mengakhiri sesi perkenalannya dengan sunggingan sinis di bibirnya. Kyungsoo yang menuduk dapat melihat itu dari sudut matanya. Setelah itu, tibalah giliran Kyungsoo untuk memaparkan rencana liputannya. Ia mengambil topik mengenai ancaman punah Elang Jawa. Topik itu, menurut Sehun, sangat berani. Kyungsoo yang terbilang baru bekerja 8 bulan di industri media ini mengambil langkah penuh risiko. Ia tidak hanya menyelidiki faktor kepunahan ini dari penjelasan ahli atau pun pemerintah. Ia mencoba memburu sindikat jual beli Elang Jawa kelas kakap. Tidak pernah tertangkap aparat walau terlihat. Padahal Elang Jawa dilindungi dalam undang-undang negara. Kasus ini sangat menarik, bukan? Terselip juga suap pada aparatur pemerintahan agar bisnis mereka berjalan mulus. Kasus yang sangat besar, bahkan Sehun tak ingin menyentuh zona merah itu. Terlalu berbahaya. Atas keberanian Kyungsoo itulah, Sehun membawanya di ruang rapat ini untuk mendobarak dinding "keamanan" yang di pasang agar media ini tetap hidup. Telah lama mereka tidak menerbitkan liputan investigasi. Gagasan Kyungsoo mungkin dapat membuka mata editor lain bahwa isu ini penting diselidiki dan masyarakat layak mengetahui kondisi pemerintahan mereka yang cidera karena konflik kepentingan segelintir orang.

Selepas menjelaskan, Kyungsoo kembali tertunduk. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mendengar tanggapan dari para editor. Beruntung, ceceran itu diatasi oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo sibuk dengan nostalgia alam bawah sadarnya. Kembali tayangan memori itu berputar dengan sendirinya. Memori ketika masa-masa sekolah. Ketika dirinya dan manusia yang berdiri di hadapannya menautkan tangan.

-.000.-

_Ketika kita bersua hatiku membuncah. Menerka kebahagiaan apa yang akan kau perlihatkan padaku, hujan. Dengan gegap gempita aku berjalan menuju perempatan jalan. Lalu berhenti ketika di depan lampu merah kutangkap suatu cahaya. Bertanya mengapa mentari tetap bersinar kala hujan berderai?_

Kyungsoo membuka surat-surat itu, dengan sangat hati-hati. Kertas putih yang menguning menandakan surat ini sangat lama disimpan, dalam kotak pengap nan gelap. Ia membaca satu per satu, bait per bait, kata demi kata yang telah dirangkai indah.

Masa itu, Kyungsoo tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan surat berisi larik puisi dari seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Surat itu secara ajaib muncul di rongga tempat penghapus papan tulis ketika ia melaksanakan tugas piket rutinnya.

Awalnya, ia mengira bahwa surat itu kebetulan sampai kepadanya. Seorang iseng meletakkannya di sana dengan keadaan remuk agar siapa pun yang menemukannya menganggapnya sampah, kemudian membuangnya. Karena mengagumi larik-larik dalam surat itu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyimpannya. Ia tak tahu ada orang lain selain dirinya di kelas ini yang menyukai penulisan semacam itu.

Minggu berikutnya, surat ajaib itu kembali muncul di tempat yang sama. Dengan keadaan yang sama - remuk. Kyungsoo berdecak, apakah seorang penulis ini sangat tidak mempercayai dirinya sehingga ia selalu berniat membuang surat-surat itu. Laki-laki berkulit putih ini sekali lagi, membawa surat itu pulang. Kemudian membukanya:

_Pantaskah aku bertanya bagaimana bisa mentari dapat berkembang biak? Karena aku melihatnya dua pagi ini. Atau apakah gravitasi telah kehilangan magnetnya? karena aku melambung tinggi saat melihat sabit di persimpangan lorong itu._

Ck. Orang yang terobsesi dengan matahari. Selalu menggunakan matahari sebagai perumpamaan. Kyungsoo menggumam sambil tersenyum geli.

Berikutnya terjadi lagi, bahwa surat itu kembali berada di tempat yang sama, dengan bentuk yang sama. Hanya saja, tinta lariknya ditulis dengan warna merah. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya tertarik untuk menyelidiki siapa gerangan pemilik surat tak bertuan ini.

Hari selanjutnya, Kyungsoo sengaja pulang belakangan walaupun itu bukan jadwal piketnya. Ia mengecek rongga dekat papan tulis, tempat surat itu bersarang. Sayangnya, tidak ada surat hari itu. Sebenarnya, siapa yang dituju oleh surat tak bertuan itu?

Kemudian, Kyungsoo berasumsi bahwa manusia itu mengincarnya. Bagaimana bisa surat-surat itu ada hanya ketika ia melaksanakan piketnya. Aneh!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, sang penulis surat tak bertuan pun menghampiri ia yang sedang termangu di mejanya. Seorang pemuda berkulit coklat dengan rambut hitam yang lebat. Pemuda itu memiliki mata berbentuk garis yang terkesan tak berarti. Padahal kala memutuskan untuk menyelam di dalamnya, Kyungsoo menemukan pantulan dirinya yang tercermin oleh bola matanya - begitu jernih. Pemuda yang lebih kecil mengetahui bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah tuan dari surat-surat itu karena hanya ia satu-satunya yang mungkin melakukannya - Kim Jongin. Tanpa basa-basi, Kyungsoo langsung menyambarnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau...penulis surat itu?" Ucap Kyungsoo memelankan suara di ujung kalimatnya - sedikit ragu. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia membalasnya dengan pertanyaan:

"Kau menyukainya?" Suara rendah yang menyapa telinga si kecil sangat hangat. Sampai-sampai suara rendahnya tembus menghangatkan apa yang tersembunyi di balik dadanya. Ia ingin mendengar suara itu satu kali lagi. Ah tidak, bukan satu kali. Mungkin berkali-kali agar dadanya tetap hangat tanpa perlu pemanas atau api unggun.

Singkat cerita, mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih. Mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pasangan. Tiap hari, Kyungsoo selalu menerima surat-surat dengan susunan kata indah di dalamnya. Terbingkai dalam sebuah kertas, perasaan Jongin terlihat jelas tulusnya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakannya hanya dari kata yang ia pilih di dalam surat. Namun, Kyungsoo tak pernah membalas surat itu. Ia membalas tiap kiriman Jongin dengan cara berbeda, yaitu dengan kecupan kecil di pipi pemuda tan.

_Menebak suasana hatimu, semudah aku mengetahui jawaban sinus nol adalah kosong. Semudah itu pula aku tahu bahwa kau bahagia, hanya dengan melihat matamu membuat sabit di awal hariku. _

Bulir-bulir itu jatuh tak terbendung oleh Kyungsoo. Melengkapi surat terakhir yang ia baca. Kendati bahagia, ia benar-benar merasa hancur mengingat akan kenangan surat-surat itu. Surat terakhir itu ia dekap dengan erat, seakan tak mau lepas. Ia rindu masa-masa ceria ketika sekolah. Masa romansa remaja yang meninggalkan sekelebat kenangan baik sekaligus buruk. Ia terus menangis sambil mengusap tiap-tiap surat yang telah berhamburan di luar kotaknya. Perasaan menyesal menyeruak keluar. Kyungsoo menyesali pernah satu kali membalas surat-surat Jongin. Ia membalas dengan perpisahan karena, menurut pria itu, mereka adalah sama dan tak layak bersama. Tak bisa saling melengkapi sehingga cinta yang mengikat mereka adalah semu. Karena sejatinya mereka hanya mencintai diri sendiri.

Setelah perpisahan itu, Jongin berubah menjadi dingin. Selalu menghindar bahkan tak segan melengos saat Kyungsoo akan mengangkat tangan berniat menyapa. Maksud Kyungsoo, perpisahan mereka bukan berarti memutus pertemanan mereka. Bukankah sudah sewajarnya untuk orang yang merasa sama berteman? Namun bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo tak layak lagi ada di hidupnya walau sekadar menjadi temannya. Ia pun tak sudi lagi menatap Kyungsoo. Melihat cahaya pada mata Jongin padam, Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi, ia tetap membenarkan tindakannya karena menurut orang memang begitu seharusnya. Mereka sama-sama berjalan hingga pusaran takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengetahui bahwa perusahaan media tempat ia bekerja merupakan milik dari ayah Jongin. Sewaktu sekolah, mereka tidak terlalu terbuka. Mereka sibuk menghabiskan waktu berdua, mengabaikan teman masing-masing. Benar kata orang ketika jatuh cinta, dunia terasa milik berdua. Hanya ada si kecil dan si romantis.

Oleh karena itu, ia sangat malu pada dirinya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bekerja satu atmosfer sedang ia telah mencampakkan pemuda itu dahulu. Saat merah muda masih sangat lekat dengan laki-laki itu. Selagi Jongin sangat percaya bahwa cinta yang ia pilih adalah tepat.

.

-.000.-

.

Setelah merenung semalaman, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tetap datang ke kantor untuk bekerja. Ia menghalau gejolak batinnya dengan mulai menyusun strategi untuk liputannya yang ternyata disetujui pada rapat redaksi.

Sindikat ini sudah ada sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Menurut informan yang terpercaya, ketuanya adalah Kris - mantan seorang perwira kepolisian yang dipecat karena terjerat kasus narkoba. Jabatannya dahulu inilah yang membuatnya mudah untuk melobi pihak-pihak yang ia kira menguntungkan sekaligus membasmi bagi mereka yang menekan kelompok ini.

Kyungsoo berencana akan mata-matai mereka dan menyamar sebagai seorang pembeli untuk melihat alur permainan tersebut. Ia membutuhkan informasi lebih banyak dan menemukan bukti-bukti kuat untuk dapat menayangkan artikel ini ke publik. Saat pria bermata bulat sibuk dengan risetnya, telah berdiri di depannya pimred baru yang kemarin dikenalkan. Sehun yang kebetulan melihat itu memijat keningnya. Ini akan rumit - batinnya. Sehun mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya itu pernah menjalin asmara dengan reporternya. Sehunlah yang menyaksikan sendiri perubahan Kim Jongin setelah putus. Jongin yang uring-uringan. Jongin yang suka membuat khawatir keluarganya karena kelayapan tanpa ada yang mengetahui tujuannya. Jongin yang murung tiap melihat laki-laki yang sekarang adalah reporternya itu. Akan tetapi, Ia tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan pribadi Jongin sekali pun ia prihatin. Sehun akan terlibat hanya jika Jongin bersuara dan membutuhkannya. Ia berpendapat bahwa dukungan emosional dengan bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apa pun adalah cara terbaik untuk menyembuhkan Jongin. Melihat pemandangan ini, Sehun tak yakin kalau sahabatnya itu telah terbebas dari hantu masa lalu.

"Hey, Mini. Ke ruanganku sekarang juga," perintah Jongin.

Sontak orang-orang yang menyaksikan itu terheran-heran, ada apa gerangan pimred baru mereka memanggil Kyungsoo secara khusus ke ruangannya. Padahal selama ini, reporter tak pernah berurusan dengan pimred, kecuali mengenai pemecatan.

Kyungsoo menututi perintah itu. Kyungsoo telah berada di ruangannya dan beradu pandang dengan pimpinannya. Jongin masih sama seperti ingatan Kyungsoo. Mata yang berbentuk garis, kulit coklat yang menawan. Hanya saja bibir laki-laki itu menjadi kecoklatan mungkin efek ia merokok. Kyungsoo masih ingat rasa dari bibir itu. Ia "memakan"nya pelan-pelan, takut rasa itu cepat habis di inderanya.

Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama tak ingin melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Dari dekat, mata Jongin membiaskan dendam yang terpendam. Jongin semakin mendekat hingga jarak mereka hanya satu hasta.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah sekertarisku. Kau akan bekerja di ruangan ini bersamaku, Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin.

Karena sibuk terbius dengan rindu pada mantan kekasihnya ini, Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepala menuruti semua ucapan Jongin. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia sadar bahwa keputusannya salah.

"Maaf, bagaimana dengan sekertaris lama? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menggantikan orang. Lagipula aku menyukai posisiku sebagai reporter," balas Kyungsoo.

"Itu adalah urusanku. Kau hanya harus patuh terhadap atasan barumu."

"T-tapi, aku sedang melakukan investigasi dalam kasus besar. Mana mungkin aku membatalkan itu." Kyungsoo berusaha menolak walau ia tahu itu mustahil. Jongin akan mempertahankan dirinya. Lalu, dirinya pun demikian mempertahankan penolakannya. Inilah sebab pertimbangan Kyungsoo atas perpisahan mereka. Mereka tak pernah bertemu pada titik temu ketika menyelesaikan konflik.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Namun satu hal yang pasti, kau adalah sekertarisku. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Jongin pun kembali pada posisinya.

Kyungsoo masih terpaku atas perkataan yang ia dengar. Astaga bisa-bisa ia menjadi gila apabila harus menjalani peran sebagai reporter dan sekertaris Kim. Ia kehilangan kata untuk menjawab atasannya.

Entah bagaimana ia kan menjalani peran gandanya. Satu hal yang Kyungsoo tahu bahwa karirnya tidak lama lagi akan berakhir.

.

.

.

.

-.000.-

.

**Note**

Teruntuk kakak Fanfreaktions, sangat mengecewakan, ya. Aku sekali lagi minta maaf. Karena beberapa kendala akhirnya aku memutuskan ending sementara untuk cerita ini. Tapiiiiiii, cerita ini akan ada episode selanjutnya. Nanti aku pastikan qaqa yang pertama kali aku kasih tahu!^^ (itu pun kalo kakak masih mau baca tulisanku yang mengecewakan ini:")

Teruntuk Reader, silakan maki aku sepuasnya di kolom review huehehehehehehehe.


End file.
